Fanfiction Yunjae - Timeless
by HYunJaeCassie76
Summary: YunJae, JaeMin, YooMin, YooSu... YAOI Perasaan jatuh cinta pasti akan menimpa pada siapapun termasuk pada seorang Jung Yunho. Ia jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong, seorang pria yg sangat terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya. Ia memang selalu berupaya untuk mendapatkan hati Jaejoong, tapi entah apa yang akan terjadi jika saat ia mengetahui jika Jaejoong sudah memiliki seseorang yang ia sukai?...


**Timeless  
Author : Himeka a.k.a HYunJae  
Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu n other**

~oo000oo~

** "Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you. Like I, never ever loved no one before you****  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy, I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you  
I used to write your name  
And put it in a frame  
And sometime I think I hear you call Right from my bedroom wall You stay a little while and touch me with your smile and what can I say to make you mine To reach out for you in time  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
Like I, never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy, I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you"****  
~M2M - Pretty Boy~**

**~oo000oo~**

Alunan demi alunan lagu yang mendayu dengan merdu di dalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih itu terdengar semakin syahdu dan syahdu saja.  
Lirik lagu yang menggambarkan tentang perasaan penuh cinta itu memang tengah mewakili seluruh isi hati sang pendengar. Di tambah lagi dengan beberapa bingkai foto sang pujaan yang terpajang dengan sangat rapih dan bisa ia lihat dengan puas kapanpun ia inginkan.  
Foto-foto sang pujaan yang berhasil di ambil dari segala angel dan dalam berbagai macam pose mempesona yang menggoda itu semakin memberikan efek luar biasa pada pemuda tampan yang kini tampak asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Mungkin saja tengah memikirkan sang pujaan atau apapun itu tak akan ada yang tahu karna ia hanya mengasumsikan segalanya di dalam hatinya.

Lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan saat ini justru bisa menggambarkan keseluruhan dari dirinya. Bagaimana perasaan tentang inginnya ia memiliki hati sang pujaan itu dengan seutuhnya. Ini serius tentang cinta.

Perasaan cintanya saat ini benar-benar serius tak perlu di ragukan lagi dan itu bisa terbaca dengan sangat jelas. Tak pernah ada yang tahu bagaimana suasana di dalam hatinya. Ia sama sekali tak karuan jika sudah memikirkan tentang sang pujaan.

Jatuh cinta memang selalu memberikan efek luar biasa bagi siapa saja yang merasakannya. Tak mengenal ia seorang perempuan atau seorang laki-laki, tak peduli ia seorang lelaki yang menyukai seorang wanita atau ia seorang wanita yang menyukai seorang lelaki atau ia seorang lelaki yang menyukai seorang lelaki lagi dan juga ia seorang wanita yang juga menyukai sesamanya.

Jatuh cinta tak pernah memberikan batasan dan patokan tertentu. Perasaan jatuh cinta itu random dan bisa di rasakan oleh siapapun. Sama halnya dengan yang di rasakan oleh pria bernama lengkap Jung Yunho ini.

Ia terjangkit virus jatuh cinta tingkat tinggi pada seorang pria yang bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong "Pretty Boy" pujaannya yang belakangan ini telah sukses membayang-bayangi setiap harinya. Menemani kekosongan harinya meskipun hanya dengan melihat bayangan manis tentang wajah dan tingkahnya.

Dinding kamarnya bahkan sudah berubah menjadi lautan poster yang hanya menampilkan wajah sang pujaan. Ia tak tahu kenapa itu bisa melanda pada dirinya. Mengagumi seseorang dengan sangat berlebihan, padahal dulu ia hanya pernah sekali bertemu dengan pria itu atau dalam artian lain ia baru mempunyai satu kesempatan untuk langsung menatap wajah tampan pria itu dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Mungkin istilah lainnya adalah ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi anehnya perasaan berdebar di dadanya itu bahkan masih terasa hingga saat ini. Dan perasaan seperti mengagumi itu semakin membuncah di dadanya, perasaan lainnya seperti ingin memiliki pria itu juga tak kalah beratnya, bersaing dengan sempurna di dalam benaknya.  
Ia yakin sekali kalau dirinya memang sudah jatuh cinta dan di butakan oleh pria cantik itu. Ini benar-benar jatuh cinta lho.

Dan perasaan itu pula yang akhirnya menuntutnya untuk terus memuja sang pujaan, memintanya untuk tetap mengamati dan terus memperhatikan segalanya. Meskipun itu harus ia lakukan dari tempat yang jauh.

Selanjutnya ia hanya bisa memperhatikan "Pretty Boy-nya" itu dari tempat yang jauh. Di batasi oleh jauhnya ruang yang membentang dengan harapan kosong yang tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk bisa memiliki pujaannya itu.

Ruang kosong yang di maksudkan di sana adalah garis perbandingan tentang status.  
Yea, garis bawahi kata status. Di sana mereka berbeda sekali. Semua orang pasti mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong adalah seorang pria yang terlahir dari golongan strata atas! Seorang bangsawan! Orang kaya! Darah biru!. Sedangkan dirinya hanya seorang pria yang terlahir dari kalangan menengah. Sudah cukup jelas bukan perbedaan diantara keduanya sangatlah jauh. Itulah yang memungkinkan bahwa ia tak bisa memiliki sang pujaan. Meskipun baginya Jaejoong adalah seseorang yang selalu ada di hatinya tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa memaksa pria itu untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Sekedar untuk membuat pria itu agar mau membalas perasaannya saja rasanya sudah sangat mustahil.

Tapi apakah memang benar jika perasaan cinta itu mengharuskan mereka untuk tetap jatuh cinta pada mereka yang hanya terlahir dari kalangan yang sama, golongan yang sama, strata yang sama? Tidak! Menurut Yunho itu sama sekali tidak benar. Bukankah cinta itu random?

Di tengah rasa ketidak sadarannya pria tampan itu mendesah gelisah. Ia membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di kasur dengan tak beraturan dan gusar.

Bayangan tentang pembicaraannya dengan Junsu beberapa waktu yang lalu terngiang kembali di telinganya dan mendominasi pemikirannya.

Ia mengeluh lemah sambil mencoba untuk kembali mengingatnya.

**~oo000oo~**

"Hahaha... Jujur hyung aku salut padamu, apa kau bilang? K-kau... kau, kau jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama, aku percaya tentang cerita jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertamamu itu, tapi yang membuatku tak percaya dan tak habis pikir adalah orang yang sudah membuatmu jatuh cinta itu." ungkap Junsu dengan tawanya yang masih terdengar di sela-sela pembicaraan seriusnya. "Kim Jaejoong? Kau jatuh cinta pada Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Junsu sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti ingin memastikannya sendiri. "Kim Jaejoong? Kim Jaejoong lho!" lanjutnya dengan nada tak percaya sekaligus aneh.  
Yunho mendesah ragu sambil memangku dagunya. Memandang sahabat cutenya yang mulai menasehatinya. Ah bukan menasehati, lebih tepatnya seperti memprotesnya.

"Apa aku salah?" tanyanya bimbang.

"Kim Jaejoong ya?" Junsu masih bertanya dengan hanya menyebutkan satu nama yang sejak tadi semakin familiar di telinga Yunho. "Iya aku tahu Kim Jaejoong" jawab Junsu pada dirinya sendiri lalu menarik kursinya dan duduk tepat di hadapan Yunho.  
Ia menepuk pundak Yunho dengan lembut. Sangat lembut.

"Kalau kau jatuh cinta itu sama sekali tidak salah, tapi yang salah itu kenapa harus Kim Jaejoong? Yunho~ah... sebaiknya kau hapus saja perasaanmu itu, kau -.. tak pantas untuknya" nasehat Junsu dengan nada mendesah. Seperti ikut merasakan kegalauan yang di rasakan sahabat karibnya ini.

"Sepertinya tak bisa, aku serius... aku menyukainya dan ingin membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pelukanku!" jawab Yunho dengan nada yakin di suaranya dan merasa ragu di dalam hati karna sama sekali tak bisa menjanjikan akan benar-benar berhasil mendapatkan pria tampan itu.

Junsu mengangguk pelan saja sambil menatap serius ke arah mata Yunho. Ia tak tahu perasaan seperti apa yang merasuki hati pria tampan di hadapannya ini.

"Kau akan melukai hatimu sendiri jika kau memaksakan diri. Dia tak cocok untuk orang-orang seperti kita. Kau tahu, kita- dan dia berbeda-"

"Tapi-" Yunho baru saja akan menyela namun segera terhenti saat Junsu menarik tangannya dan dengan tiba-tiba membawanya ke tempat asing yang tak pernah ia datangi sebelumnya.

Awalnya ia merasa bingung namun rasa kebingungannya segera terjawab saat matanya menangkap sosok indah itu, sosok sang pujaan, seorang Kim Jaejoong. Benarkah? Yea benar sekali. Ia bisa melihat sang pujaan yang berdiri dengan posisi manisnya, wajahnya menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan seriusnya.

"Kau tahu? Di sana itu tempat favoritnya! Ia biasa menyaksikan sunset di atas sana, lebih tepatnya di atap gedung ini!. Ini sedikit aneh hehe, biasanya menyaksikan sunset itu di pantai, tapi ia berbeda" bisik Junsu sambil tertawa "Dan... hei, apa kau lihat orang-orang itu?" tanya Junsu sambil menatap ke arah Yunho.  
Yunho mengangguk membenarkan dengan helaan nafas lembutnya.

Dia baru menyadari kalau di sana bukan hanya ada sang pujaan tapi ada orang lain juga.

"Kau harus tahu, orang yang bisa dekat dengannya hanyalah orang-orang yang seperti mereka, selain dari mereka rasanya takkan mungkin bisa! Kau pasti bertanya kenapa?" gumam Junsu lengkap dengan pertanyaan singkatnya. Ia juga menjelaskan semuanya dengan nada tenang. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah objek yang ia maksudkan. "Karna pada dasarnya pria itu hanya mau berteman dengan orang-orang seperti itu, mereka hanyalah Shim Changmin dan Park Yoochun! Kau tahu kenapa harus seperti itu? Karna mereka sama-sama terlahir dari kalangan yang sama. Mereka terlahir dari golongan strata atas, sedangkan kita?... Hanya orang berstrata rendah yang mungkin saja sangat hina di mata mereka... Ah kau lebih baik berhenti bermimpi, mimpimu hanya akan membuatmu tersiksa-" Junsu menghentikan pembicaraannya dan menoleh kesampingnya.  
Pria yang di ajak bicara itu sama sekali tak mendengarkan semua kata-katanya dan malah seperti terpana dengan pemandangan di depannya ini.  
Ia mungkin tengah memperhatikan kejadian di hadapannya dengan sangat teliti.  
Hufh... Junsu hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengangkat kedua pundaknya. Sedikit menyebalkan tapi memberi tahu dan memberi masukan untuk sahabatnya sendiri adalah tugasnya. Ia hanya ingin meluruskan.

Yunho menghela nafas cukup bahagia karna bisa melihat bagaimana sang pujaan tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia di sana. Tak ada paksaan di senyum manisnya.

"Sepertinya aku tak pernah melihat dia tertawa selepas ini sebelumnya" gumam Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.  
Junsu menggeleng aneh sambil memangku tangannya dan berjalan ke depan Yunho lalu mengangkat wajah pemuda tampan itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Yea, dia tak pernah tertawa selepas itu jika tidak sedang bersama-sama dengan kedua orang itu, hanya bersama merekalah ia bisa tertawa sebahagia itu, dan kau tak perlu bermimpi ingin menjadi seperti mereka, kalaupun ada, kesempatanmu untuk bersamanya itu sangat kecil! Dia tidak segampang yang kau bayangkan, aku tak bisa menjamin kalau ia mau mempertimbangkanmu. Di lihat dari cara bergaulnya saja ia sudah sangat memilih." cetus Junsu pelan. Ia kembali menatap ke arah Yunho dengan tatapan penuh keprihatinannya.

"Jadi aku tak bisa bersamanya? Apa kesempatan untuk bersamanya itu takkan pernah ada?" bisik Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Galau.

**~oo000oo~**

Hari ini ia kembali ke tempat itu, tempat asing yang pernah di tunjuk oleh Junsu. Sahabatnya itu bercerita banyak. Seingatnya Junsu juga mengatakan jika tempat ini adalah tempat favorit Jaejoong. Ia juga memberitahukan bahwa pemuda tampan itu biasa menghabiskan waktunya di sini hanya untuk menyaksikan sunset, biasanya tanpa kehadiran Changmin dan Yoochun, tapi kemarin saat mereka ke sini ia mendapati kedua orang itu juga ada di sana, mungkin sedang membicarakan masalah serius dan sesekali mereka saling melempar senda gurau yang bisa menghibur diri mereka. Yang yunho tau, mereka adalah orang yang akan selalu bersama, mereka berdua akan selalu berada di sisi Jae Joong di manapun pria itu berada, itu sangat beruntung.

Andaikan ia bisa seperti itu, tentunya ia takkan pernah ingin membuang-buang waktunya. Ia ingin menggunakan waktunya untuk terus menjaga dan melindungi pria itu. Ia akan memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada pria tampan itu.

Ah~ Yunho memandang ke arah Jaejoong sekali lagi, dan seperti biasa ia selalu cepat terpana pada sosok tampan yang sekarang terlihat khusyuk menyaksikan sunset itu.

Romantis sekali!  
Pikir Yunho di dalam hati sambil ikut menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit, mengikuti semua gerak-gerik sang pujaan.

Sambil menengadahkan wajahnya, Yunho jadi memikirkan semua kata-kata Junsu yang menurutnya sangat benar dan masuk akal, seberapa kerasnya ia berusaha ia takkan bisa menggapai pria itu, pada akhirnya pria itu hanya bisa ia perhatikan dari tempat yang jauh, kesempatannya untuk bersama pria itu juga sangat kecil bahkan nyaris tak ada.

**"Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy, I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you"** entah kenapa nada lembut itu malah mengalun dengan indah di dalam ingatannya. Dan entah mendapatkan bisikan dari mana ia malah menjadikan lirik indah itu sebagai doanya!. Ia berharap kalau doanya akan terkabulkan dan sedikitnya Jaejoong bisa merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

Setelah yakin dengan semuanya,Yunho segera menoleh ke sampingnya lagi, dan alangkah kagetnya saat ia menyadari bahwa Jaejoong sedang menatap ke arahnya juga.

Apa? Jadi Jaejoong mendengarkan doaku? Benarkah? Ia benar-benar merasakan doaku? Sungguh?!

Mereka saling memandang dalam jarak yang sangat jauh. Dari gedung ke gedung yang lainnya. Jarak mereka di batasi oleh hamparan lapangan basket di bawah gedung sana.

Yunho mengulas senyuman dan tanpa di duga sebelumnya Jaejoong malah membalasnya dengan delikan juteknya.

Oh hei! Ia tak pantas dengan sikap jutek seperti itu, sama sekali tak cocok dengan wajah manisnya.

Yunho terkesiap sesaat.  
Pria itu semakin menarik saja, sikap juteknya cukup membuat Yunho tergugah. Membuatnya tetap yakin pada pendiriannya agar terus mengejar pria manis itu. Ia yakin, ia semakin mengagumi pria itu!

Beberapa saat kemudian pujaannya itu malah pergi dari sana. Seperti merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya, mungkinkah?

Yunho memejamkan matanya memikirkan sifat tak bersahabat Jaejoong. Jadi mungkinkah ini yang di maksud Junsu dengan hanya akan menyakiti diri sendiri? Apa mungkin Jaejoong memang akan memilih orang yang hanya dari kalangannya saja? Benarkah?  
Untuk memikirkannya saja membuat Yunho tak percaya.  
Wajah manis seperti itu tidak cocok dengan sifat arogan dan memilih-milih. Alangkah baiknya jika pria itu terbuka pada siapapun.

**~ 0o0o0 ~**

"Cih!" Jaejoong berdesis kasar sambil membalikkan wajahnya ke arah yang membelakangi Yunho. Di dalam hati ia mengeluh dengan kesal karna mendapati pria tampan itu kembali ke tempat itu. Selama ini ia tak pernah senang kalau ada yang mengganggunya di saat sunset seperti ini. Changmin dan Yoochun saja tak pernah ia perbolehkan kecuali jika ada urusan penting! Dan sekarang, ada yang dengan terang-terangan mengganggunya. Dan lebih lancangnya lagi orang itu justru berani menatap lama pada wajahnya dan memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan yang -err- jujur saja, itu membuatnya merasa iritasi sendiri.

Jaejoong mengangkat pergelangan tangannya menatap kearah layar jam. Sebentar lagi, ia akan memulai rutinitasnya.  
Ah~ Jaejoong mendesah lembut sambil berjalan ke ujung gedung. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya dengan serius dan segera memejamkan matanya. Ia bahkan sama sekali peduli dengan pria aneh di ujung sana. Tadi ia sempat melihat pria itu berteriak dan entahlah Jaejoong tak mengerti. Ia tak ingin ambil pusing dan segera memusatkan pikirannya. Baru saja ia akan tenggelam dalam dunianya tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan ada yang menarik tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang sangat erat.

"HEI! KALAU KAU MAU BUNUH DIRI JANGAN DI SINI"

Oh astaga!  
Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok tampan itu di hadapannya, meneriaki dirinya dengan begitu berapi-api.

Hei, ada apa ini?  
Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Pria ini benar-benar sudah merusak harinya, menyebalkan sekali!

Dan lìhat, ia juga bahkan sudah menduga yang tidak-tidak tentangnya, memangnya siapa yang mau bunuh diri? Huh! Melakukan hal konyol seperti itu tak pernah ia pikirkan. Dasar aneh! Gerutu Jaejoong di dalam hati.  
Merasa moodnya mulai memburuk, Jaejoong memilih untuk kembali saja, ia tak ingin membahas masalah ini dan memilih untuk melupakan peristiwa aneh ini.

Dengan kesal ia menyambar sweater dan ipad-nya yang tergeletak di kursi yang tak jauh dari posisi berdirinya lalu pergi begitu saja. Tanpa satu katapun.

"Hei, kau pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada seorang yang sudah menolongmu?" protes Yunho dengan wajah yang bisa di bilang kecewa. Eh? Kecewa?

Jaejoong menoleh sekilas.  
Yang benar saja, pria ini benar-benar aneh, tak sadarkah ia kalau dirinya sudah berhasil merusak suasana indahnya dan sekarang malah menuntut yang macam-macam padanya. Menuntut ucapan kata terima kasih pula. Memangnya tadi siapa yang meminta bantuan padanya?  
Jaejoong tersenyum kecut saja, harusnya pria ini yang berterima kasih padanya karna tak ia panggilkan bodyguard-nya untuk mengusir pria aneh ini.

"Hyung kau sudah se-le-sai be..." Changmin menghentikan kalimatnya saat mendapati sosok tampan Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Ia juga sempat melihat ke belakang, dan melihat ada pria asing yang tak ia kenal ada di sana.

"Dia siapa hyung?" tanya Changmin pelan.

"Pria aneh!" jawab Jaejoong sambil menarik lengan Changmin. Sebelum pergi ia sempat berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati pria itu tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan terluka dan kecewa.  
Eh? Jaejoong terkesiap, kenapa pria itu harus merasa sebegitu kecewanya, memangnya dia siapa?

"Kau yakin kau tak apa-apa hyung? Dan pria itu, ia tidak mungkin melakukan kekerasan padamu bukan? Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja." tanya Changmin penasaran.  
Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Changmin dengan gemas.

"Oh ayolah, ia hanya seorang pria aneh yang berpikir kalau aku akan bunuh diri, mungkin juga tadi ia bermaksud untuk menyelamatkanku dan~ hei, sekarang kau mulai mengkhawatirkanku Changminnie? Kau ser - seri - us?" perkataan Jaejoong terhenti dengan sendirinya saat ia mendapati Changmin yang tengah berjalan kearah belakang. Menghampiri pria tampan itu sambil mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

"Gomawo hyung kau sudah bermaksud untuk menolongnya. Aku berterima kasih padamu, tapi kau sebenarnya salah hyung, ia bukan ingin bunuh diri, di saat sunset seperti ini ia akan berdoa untuk kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berada di surga sana. Ia mendoakan bibi dan pamanku..."

APA?

"Shim Changmin! Kau ini apa-apaan?" tegur Jaejoong sambil berjalan menghampiri Changmin dan segera menarik lengannya dengan kasar.  
Tapi Changmin menepisnya dengan lembut.

"Bukan seperti ini caranya berterima kasih hyung! Dia tak tahu kalau kau-" perkataan Changmin terpotong saat ia menoleh ke arah Yunho dan mendapati pria tampan itu menengadah ke langit sambil memejamkan matanya dengan khusyuk!

"Terserah kau saja! Aku akan pulang!" jawab Jaejoong dengan nada dinginnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" tanya Changmin pelan.

"Pulang karna kau-"

"Mendoakan kedua orangtua Jaejoong ssi yang ada di surga, aku juga meminta maaf pada mereka karna sudah merusak moment berharganya ini!" Jaejoong menghentikan pembicaraannya saat menyadari kalau Changmin bukan bertanya padanya melainkan pada Yunho. Dan satu lagi, jawaban yang di lontarkan pria itu membuatnya terharu.  
Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Memperhatikan lagi keduanya.

"Ini untukmu..." ungkap Yunho sambil memberikan sebuah ipad pada Changmin. "Aku tahu, orang manis sepertimu tidak cocok dengan sikap arogan, tidak akan cocok dengan wajah manismu..." lanjutnya sambil menepuk pipi Changmin dan berlalu dari sana dengan tenang.

Sore ini dia sudah membuat kesalahan tapi ia bahagia karna bisa berhadapan secara langsung dengan Jaejoong. Ia bisa memeluk pria itu meskipun bukan dalam kondisi romantis, ia bisa mengetahui kembali fakta tentang seorang Kim Jaejoong yang ternyata sudah tak memiliki kedua orang tua, ia juga sudah ikut mendoakan keduanya!  
Ya Tuhan ia bahagia sekali meskipun tadi balasan dari Jaejoong tidaklah semanis yang ia harapkan, tapi serius ia sangat senang.

Yunho jadi tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Tuhan memang sangat adil sekali, menciptakan pria manis itu dengan watak yang keras juga sikap dinginnya yang menurutnya romantis.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong masih saja mematung. Ia menatap ke atas langit kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Ayah, Ibu... Kalian tahu, ia hanya seorang pria asing yang mau mendoakan kalian, ia... ia tidak menggangguku, meskipun ia kelihatan aneh tapi sepertinya ia baik! Mungkin aku sudah salah menilainya" bisik Jaejoong di dalam doanya. Heh? Apa-apaan ini? Keluh Jaejoong di dalam hati. Yang benar saja... Ia mengakui kebaikan pria itu

"Kita kembali hyung!" bisik Changmin sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Sementara Yoochun yang baru saja datang dan hanya bisa menyaksikan moment itu dari pertengahan tapi ia seperti mengerti. Jujur, ia merasa tersentuh sekali.

"Lucu sekali ya pria itu" gumam Yoochun sambil tersenyum.  
Changmin dan Jaejoong sama sekali tak menanggapinya. "Namanya Jung Yunho!" lanjut Yoochun lagi memberitahukan meskipun tak ada yang memintanya.

Kali ini keduanya kompak menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke arah Yoochun.

"Kau mengenalnya hyung?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Tidak! Aku hanya tahu saja! Dia juga cukup populer lho di kalangannya." jawab Yoochun menjelaskan. Changmin hanya mengangguk saja, sementara Jaejoong sama sekali tak berkomentar sepatah katapun.

Jaejoong mendesis sebal sambil membanting setir mobil dengan kasar. Ia melajukan mobilnya dengan sedikit ugal-ugalan membuat Changmin dan Yoochun tertawa pelan.

"Pria itu terlalu manis ne hyung... kau lihat tidak? Dia bahkan melambai padamu, memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal padamu" goda Changmin sambil menyenggol bahu Yoochun. Mereka berdua tertawa sambil menoleh kebelakang memperhatikan Yunho yang masih dengan posisi manis di sepeda motornya. Yang mungkin saja tengah memperhatikan kepergian sang idola (yea sebut saja seperti itu) dengan perasaan berat. Sesekali mereka saling melempar gurauan dan terus menggoda Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu lho" lanjut Yoochun sambil mengedipkan mata nakalnya lalu tersenyum genit pada Changmin.

"Tak apa hyung, terima saja... dia juga manis kok! Yah lumayanlah buat di jadikan simpanan hehe..." Changmin kembali menimpali.

"Shim Changmin! Kau pikir ini lucu huh?" Jaejoong yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri akhirnya mengangkat suaranya juga. "Kau pikir semua ini bahan candaan? Ku mohon jangan menggodaku dengan candaan-candaanmu yang sama sekali tak lucu itu. Di saat seperti ini kau masih sempat-sempatnya membuat lelucon seperti ini!" omel Jaejoong tanpa jeda. Ia mendesis kesal setelahnya.

Sementara itu Changmin jadi terpaku dan terdiam tanpa banyak kata. Ia menoleh ke arah Yoochun meminta pembelaan.

"Mian, mian... kami memang salah, tapi tak seharusnya kau mengomeli Changminnie seperti itu, aku juga ikut menggodamu tadi... lagi pula jika kau tak menyukainya tidak seharusnya kau melampiaskannya pada Changminnie... dari awalpun kami tak pernah serius. Seharusnya kau tak mengambil hati seperti itu. Kalau kau tak menyukainya ya sudah. Jangan berlebihan seperti itu."  
Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatan mengemudi mobilnya dan jadi menatap ke arah Yoochun.

"Jadi sekarang kau menyalahkanku karna sudah mengomeli dia. Iya? Kau tak terima iya? Hei... coba kau pikir, aku melakukan semua ini untuk siapa? Semuanya demi Changmin. Aku melakukan semua ini demi kita. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk aku dan Changmin. Aku hanya ingin semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana yang takkan pernah menyulitkan kita. Jika bukan karna dia untuk apa aku mengikuti acara perjodohan bodoh yang sudah di rencanakan sebelum aku lahir ini. Jika bukan karna ingin terus melihat dia ada di dalam daftar keluarga Shim untuk apa aku melakukannya?" teriak Jaejoong berapi-api.  
Suasana hangat tadi mendadak berubah menjadi menyeramkan dan menegangkan.

Yoochun dan Jaejoong jadi saling melempar pandangan tajamnya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu... hanya saja caramu itu yang tidak benar." Yoochun memelankan suaranya dan mencoba untuk membenarkan lagi kondisi hatinya yang sempat memanas. Oke ia akui tadi ia sedikit terpancing.

"Tidak benar dari segi mananya." tanya Jaejoong bersikeras.

"HEI KALIAN BERDUA! SUDAHLAH TENANG, APA KALIAN TIDAK BISA DIAM?" teriak Changmin kasar.  
"Aku tahu kalian berdua menyayangiku, tapi tidak begini, jangan karna kalian tak bisa melihat aku bersedih kalian jadi ribut seperti ini. Sudahlah semuanya tak perlu di ributkan lagi. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus terus kalian bela dan ingin terus kalian pantau. Jadi ku mohon jangan bertingkah seperti itu. Apa aku terlihat sebegitu menyedihkan di mata kalian?" gumam Changmin pelan. Ia menatap ke arah Yoochun dan Jaejoong secara bergantian.  
"Aku punya kehidupan sendiri yang harus aku jalani, kalianpun begitu. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk keluar dari daftar keluarga Shim. Dari awal tempatku memang bukan di sana. Aku hanya seorang yatim-piatu yang sampai saat ini masih ingin mereka besarkan. Dan aku rasa sudah saatnya aku memilih sekarang"

"Changminnie!" tegur Yoochun dan Jaejoong kompak.

"Sekarang kau tak perlu merasa tertekan dengan perjodohan itu hyung, kau juga harus bahagia. Aku tahu mereka sengaja menekan dirimu dengan cara menjadikan diriku seperti barang taruhan agar kau mau menerimaku. Kau jangan memaksakan diri, karna dari awalpun aku tahu kalau kita tak mungkin bersama. Kita tidak saling mencintai. Sejujurnya aku lebih menyukai Yoochun hyung"

"Bukan begitu Changminnie... kau~" Yoochun menimpali

"Aku akan baik-baik saja tanpa mereka asal kau harus tetap bersamaku Yoochunnie hyung..." jawab Changmin pelan. Ia menoleh ke arah Yoochun sambil memegangi tangan pria tampan itu.

"Ya Shim Changminnie!" teriak Yoochun sambil mengacak rambut Changmin.

"Dulu kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau akan terus bersamaku hyung... apa sekarang kau mulai berubah pikiran? Kalau kita bisa bersama itu artinya kita bisa membebaskan Jaejoong hyung, kan?" tanya Changmin pelan.  
Mereka saling menatap sampai akhirnya Changmin harus berakhir dalam pelukan Yoochun.

Yoochun mendekap Changmin dengan sangat erat. Ia sangat menyayangi pria ini. Dari dulu hingga saat ini tak pernah berubah.  
Ia yakin jika Jaejoong pun menyayangi pria ini. Bagaimana tidak, mereka bahkan rela menggadaikan kebahagiaan mereka hanya demi pria ini. Terlebih Jaejoong yang mau belajar menerima kehadiran Changmin.

Ia yang awalnya keberatan dengan perjodohan orang tua mereka itu akhirnya harus mengalah saat mendengar komitmen keluarga Shim yang mengatakan bahwa nasib Changmin ada di tangan Jaejoong.  
Changmin yang hanya anak asuh dari keluarga Shim akhirnya di jadikan bahan taruhan yang harus Jaejoong pertimbangkan. Tak mempunyai pilihan lain akhirnya Jaejoong menyanggupi semuanya. Hingga saat ini.

Lalu Yoochun, ia yang tak terima dengan keputusan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba itu, berkomitmen akan tetap berada di sisi Changmin jika suatu saat nanti akan terjadi hal yang tak memungkinkan akan terjadi. Contohnya saja saat ini. Di saat Jaejoong merasa tertekan dengan semua ini dan Changmin mulai membuat keputusan yang bisa saja membatalkan semua ini. Membuatnya merasa harus tetap berjaga-jaga. Ya walaupun kali ini ia bukan melakukannya semata-mata karna merasa harus memegang janjinya saat itu. Sekarang ia melakukannya karna tulus dan mengatas namakan cinta.

Yoochun menghela nafas beratnya. Memikirkan semua ini dari awal membuat dirinya tersadar. Selama ini mereka selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik bagi Changmin. Ternyata rasa sayang mereka bukan hanya sekedar rasa sayang saja? Yea, sepertinya memang begitu... jadi mereka terhadap Changmin?

Bisakah di bilang mereka 'Mencintai' pemuda tampan ini?.

Merasa terketuk dan tersadar Yoochun segera mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap ke arah Jaejoong. Ternyata pria itu sedang menatap lurus ke depan dan sama sekali tak menoleh ke arah keduanya. Jadi... semua ini? Jangan bilang jika semua tebakannya memang benar apa adanya. Mungkinkah, Jaejoong juga sudah mulai belajar menerima kehadiran Changmin, benarkah?

"Bagaimana hyung... sekarang kalian sudah tidak marah lagi bukan?" bisik Changmin sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yoochun. Ia menatap ke arah kedua hyung tampannya itu. Tak ada yang menjawab.  
"Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja!" lanjut Changmin sambil memasang earphone ke telinganya dan segera membuka pintu mobil.

"Kau mau kemana Shim Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong sambil ikut membuka pintu mobil. Yoochun menyusul di belakang.

"Aku ingin sendiri saja saat ini. Jangan mencoba-coba untuk mengikutiku" jawab Changmin sambil menyetop taksi. "Kalau kalian mencoba-coba untuk mengikutiku aku pasti akan membenci kalian" lanjut Changmin keras kepala.

"Hhhh... anak itu semakin dewasa semakin susah di atur!" gerutu keduanya sambil menatap ke arah taksi yang semakin tak terlihat. Membawa pergi sosok pria tampan yang selama ini membuat keduanya ingin terus berkorban.

Sementara itu di dalam taksi Changmin jadi di lemma berat. Tanpa terasa air matanya menerobos keluar dengan bebasnya. Ia jadi menangis di sana. Merasa dirinya sangat terpuruk dan sangat menyedihkan. Kenapa semua orang mau berkorban banyak untuk dirinya. Mereka bahkan rela mengadaikan kebahagiaan mereka sendiri hanya untuk dirinya, sementara ia tak pernah berkorban untuk orang lain.

"Jaejoong hyung, Yoochun hyung... terima kasih banyak. Selama ini kalian sudah mau menjadi orang yang selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkan sandaran. Jika tak ada kalian aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku menyayangi kalian seperti kalian yang menyayangiku. Jaejoong hyung kau harus bahagia bersama seseorang yang lebih menyayangimu" gumam Changmin pelan. Ia jadi teringat akan sosok Yunho. Pria itu rasanya cocok untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong pikirnya.

"Hufth" Changmin membuka tas sekolahnya dan mendapati barang pemberian Yunho. Ia tersenyum sambil menimang-nimang barang tesebut.

"Barang ini harusnya untuk Jaejoong hyung. Belakangan ini ia sering terlihat galau!" bisik Changmin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia jadi tersenyum di tengah tangisannya.

**~oo000oo~**

"Sepertinya aku mulai serius jatuh cinta pada Changmin, Yoochun~ah"  
"Benarkah?... lalu dengan acara perjodohan itu?" Yoochun menghela nafas beratnya.  
"Aku akan membuat dia menyukaiku juga, mianhae Yoochun~ah..."

**To Be Continued...**

Alloha dear, aku kembali lagi sama new fict hoho  
smoga saja banyak yang suka, jadi aku lebih semangat buat post new chapternya hehe...  
Selamat membaca n gomawo yang udah berkenan untuk meninggalkan reviewnya ^^


End file.
